A Talk With Zoe
by Vampirechica12345
Summary: Oneshot. Francis solves Zoe's problem. Francis/Zoe


**Francis POV:**

I was in the kitchen foraging for a snack when Zoe walked in.

"Hey," she said casually. She glanced around. "Where are your parents?"

I closed the cupboard door, watching her curiously. "Uh..hey. Mom's at the store...Did she get back early and let you in?"

Zoe walked over till she was next to me, opening the door I had just closed and rummaging through it. "Nah, I picked the lock." she said in her usual, nonchalant, I-don't-care-tone.

I leaned back against the wall and smirked. "Why am I not surprised?"

She finally emerged, a giant piece of bread and a hunk of cheese in her hands.

"Woah!" I exclaimed. "And I thought _I _had a big appetite!"

She stuck her tongue out at me. "I've been really hungry lately. Shoot me."

I raised an eyebrow? "Nerves?"

She sighed, sitting down on a chair and patting the spot beside her. She bit her lip anxiously.

"What is it?" I asked, starting to get worried.

Zoe sighed, then began to speak. "Wrmrm mrving." she mumbled.

I frowned in confusion. "What?"

Zoe glared at the ground. "I said, muh fmly is muvingm."

I leaned closer to her, trying to listen harder. "I'm sorry, I still didn't hear you."

Zoe's face turned red and she exploded. "MY FAMILY IS MOVING!"

I jumped at her sudden outburst, so shocked that it took me a moment to understand what she had said.

"You're...moving?" I gasped.

Zoe put her head in her hands. "Yes." she moaned. "They said we're beginning to attract notice from the neighboring kingdom. Gambia hates vampires, remember?" She picked her head up, gazing out the window with sad eyes. "Papa said he doesn't want to stir up trouble for Eadric and Emma. We're leaving first thing in the morning."

I gaped at her. "You...you can't move!"

She stared at me with sad eyes. "I have no choice. Not unless we can figure out some alternative to living in a little house by the border." She glanced down at her hands, and I realized how fragile she looked.

"There's something else, isn't there?" I murmured.

She turned to me, eyes wide. For a moment, she looked like she was about to make something up, but then she sighed in defeat. A small smile appeared on the edge of her lips. "I should have taken into account your ability to read me." she said.

I scooted my chair closer to her, taking her hands in mine. "Tell me." I insisted gently.

She looked up at me, her eyes scared. "Remember how I told you we were going to move because Gambia hates vampires?" she whispered.

I nodded.

"Well, they sent a messenger to my father, and told him that they wouldn't attack Greater Greensward because of us if I married the eldest prince." she squeaked.

I gasped. "What?" I demanded.

A tear dripped out of Zoe's eye, and she trembled. "And Papa agreed."

I grew lightheaded. My mind focused on one sole fact. "But why are moving if they're sending you off to get married anyway?" I asked.

Zoe gave me 'The Eye', a look she reserved for moments when she knew I was missing the point.

"I was just wondering." I grumbled.

She sighed in exasperation. "Men." she muttered. "My family is moving because my father doesn't want them to be susceptible to any other threats from Gambia. Imagine if they tried to make my brothers fight in their army, or tried to marry off little Suzette for use of a peace treaty?" She shook her head sadly. "They have more leverage over my family than we could have dreamed."

Acting on instinct, I reached for her.

She allowed me to pull her into my arms. She held back a sob, shaking with the effort.

I rubbed her back rhythmically. "I won't let them do this to you and your family." I said. "Everything will be okay."

She pulled back a bit, looking at my face. "But how?"

"I'll find a way." I said. I paused, then said the one thing I'd wanted to say for so long. "I can't let that stupid prince marry you. I love you."

Zoe's eyes widened in surprise, widening even more when I hugged her tighter to me.

Her eyes sparkled as she gazed up at me. She smiled that smile that I love, the one that reached her eyes.

Next thing I knew, we were kissing. It was short, but soft and sweet.

When we finally pulled away she smiled. "I feel safe already." she murmured, laying her head on my chest.

I grinned, tousling her hair. "Well I do have that effect on people."

She smacked my shoulder playfully. "Don't make me rethink this whole thing." she teased.

I chuckled.

We sat there for a moment, content in each other's arms.

"So," I murmured finally. "I'll have to have a talk with Eadric today."

Zoe frowned, glancing up at me. "Why?"

I grinned at her. "To let him know what's going on. I can't have the woman I love marry another prince, now can I?"

She smiled, eyes twinkling. "Of course not." she said softly. She stretched, giving me a light peck on the jaw.

I grinned. "I could definitely get used to this."

Zoe laughed, the sound ringing joyfully in my ears.


End file.
